


Spring Break Mystery

by GoringWriting



Series: Hartmon Spring Fling [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, HartmomSpringFling2017, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 1 of Hartmon Spring Fling: Spring BreakCollege AU where Hartley and Cisco are the only students who stayed on campus for spring break and they find something unnerving involving their Professor Dr. Wells.





	Spring Break Mystery

“I'm so glad that the two of you decided to stay over spring break and work on your final projects. Kids today are so obsessed with going away and partying. Not you two however,” Dr. Harrison Wells says staring at Cisco Ramon and Hartley Rathaway, the only two students that decided to stay on campus.

“Who wouldn't want the opportunity to have more time to work with you Dr. Wells,” Hartley says and Dr. Wells sees Cisco roll his eyes and smiles softly.

“Well I have some papers to grade. I'll be in my office if either of you need my assistance,” Dr. Wells says and they watch him walk out.

“Who wouldn't want me opportunity to have more time to work with you Dr. Wells,” Cisco says in a poor imitation of Hartley.

“It's called flattery, it's how you network and make connections,” Hartley says as he walks to his workstation.

“Funny, from where I stand it looked like sucking up,” Cisco says.

“Perhaps you should worry less about me, and focus on your project. It's still imploding isn't it?” Hartley snaps back and Cisco glares at him.

“And perhaps you should focus on your work instead of flirting with Dr. Wells!” Cisco snaps and Hartley's jaw tightens and he turns away to work on his project. Cisco grins.

“Oh, did I hit a nerve? Your crush on Wells is the worst kept secret here. Everyone knows about it,” Cisco says.

“Shut up Cisco,” Hartley hisses and Cisco grins.

“You know I'm surprised that you stayed her over spring break. Probably only did it so you could spend more time with your crush,” Cisco says.

“Oh? And why would you think I'd go away for vacation?” Hartley snaps.

“Because you're a Rathaway. I hear Rathaway and I imagine plenty of spring breaks being held on like a private island or something,” Cisco says.

“You really need to reconsider your views of the upper class and of me,” Hartley says and turns one of the screws of the machine he's working on. Cisco rolls his eyes and digs through the desk of his work station for a screwdriver but comes back with a piece of paper.

“Hey, this looks like that atom splicer Dr. Wells built that won him most of his awards...But why does it say Herman Banks on it?”

“Herman Banks was the student in this class whose position you took, about half way through the semester he just dropped out and all of his stuff was removed from that workstation, they must have missed whatever you just found. As to why that blueprint looks like the splicer Dr. Wells built... I don't know,” Hartley says walking over to stand behind Cisco and examine the blueprints. There are too many consistencies between the one Wells built and the blueprints for them to be two different things...but the writing definitely doesn’t belong to Harrison Wells.

“You don’t think that the reason that that kid left was because Wells stole his work do you?” Cisco asks.

“What! No. Harrison Wells is a great engineer and scientist! He’s never stoop so low as to steal his student’s work,” Hartley says but there’s something in his voice that makes Cisco look up at him.

“There’s something else isn’t there. What aren’t you telling me Hartley?”

“I...before Herman left he started getting really close to Dr. Wells. He was the favorite, he’d as Herman to help grade papers and Herman would get special one on one sessions with Dr. Wells. Before Herman was Samantha, she left the University after getting special treatment from Dr. Wells, and before her the same thing happened with Lily, James, Violet, Allison, and Jeremy. All of them left after being given special treatment by Wells,” Hartley says.

“This is not good Hartley, he’s stealing student’s work and passing it as his own and then making them leave the school. Someone has to stop him,” Cisco says and Hartley stares at him.

“Have you lost your mind? If we tried to get him fired and fail to do it, he’ll make our lives hell maybe even get us kicked out. Besides who in their right mind is going to believe two students over a well known well respected engineer?” Hartley says going back to his workstation.

“Hartley, you’re a Rathaway, you could have you parents pulls some strings,” Cisco says.

“My parents disowned me when I was fifteen. They made it very clear that they wanted nothing to do with me. I worked hard in High School in order to get as much scholarship money and now you want me to jeopardize that? For something we might be imagining? No,” Hartley says and Cisco stares at him.

“So the reason that you didn’t go away for spring break was because…”

“Because I didn’t have anywhere to go. I take summer classes and work all those campus jobs so that I can live on campus year round,” Hartley says and the door to Wells’s office opens and he steps out.

“I’m going to the dining hall for some lunch. Are two of you okay in here by yourselves?”

“Yes Dr. Wells...but I don’t think that the dining hall is open,” Cisco says and Wells nods and leaves and Cisco immediately goes into his office.

“Cisco what are you doing? You’ll get us in trouble,” Hartley says following him in.

“Come on Hartley how can you look Wells in the eye ever again without knowing the truth?”

“Easy it’s called this man could destroy any chance I have at a career,” Hartley says and Cisco opens one of the draws in the desk.

“Hartley you do realize you’re next right? All the other students were forced out after getting special treatment and I’ve only been here a few weeks and I know he treats you different than everyone else in the program,” Cisco says and Hartley’s stomach sinks and thinks about all the questions Wells had been asking him about his term project over lunch meetings. Was that how he got inside knowledge on each student’s project?

“Fine but if I get kicked out because of this I’m suing you,” Hartley says and helps him look through the bins.

They both freeze when they hear a noise outside the office and Hartley feels his heart launch into his throat. Cisco turns to him and just as the door opens pulls Hartley into a deep kiss.

“Oh my,” Hartley hears Wells say but he’s too distracted by Cisco’s lips on his own to care much about what Wells thinks. Cisco pulls back and Hartley can feel the blush creeping into his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry Dr. Wells. We were in here looking for the key to the battery box and I guess we were hit by a touch of spring fever. It won’t happen again,” Cisco lies and Hartley feels his head nod along with what Cisco is saying.

“I guess I can let this one slide. I was young once myself. Go enjoy the lovely weather you two,” Wells says and Hartley and Cisco walk out of the lab and onto the campus lawn.

“That was some excellent quick thinking on your part. He almost caught us” Hartley says and wonders if maybe Cisco has feelings for him. 

“It also provided the perfect distraction for me to grab this,” Cisco says holding up a key.

‘What is that for?” Hartley asks.

“It’s the key to the file cabinets in the back of his office, we’re breaking in tonight,” Cisco says.

“Why tonight?” Hartley asks.

“Because the rest of the day is going to be you and I going out on a date. If you want, that is,” Cisco says and Hartley leans up and presses a kiss to his lips.

“I very much do want,” Hartley says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi at HotForCaptainCold on tumblr :)
> 
> Also I might turn this story into a series


End file.
